My Sleeping Beauty
by CrystalLetter
Summary: Amu is sleeping after waking till 3:00 am in the morning. What will Ikuto do to wake her up?... Read and find out! An Amuto one shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Yay! I finished this finally, my very first fan fiction. I am very happy right now. I'm sorry if the format of the story is not right. This is my first fanfiction so I really don't know the details of formats. I don't even know how to add new chapters. Hope you like it c:**

Sunlight streamed through the open window and fell on the face of a pink haired girl who was sleeping at her desk. The sunlight did not help to wake the slumbering girl as she was very tired.

Amu had a very long night with lots of studying. In truth, the girl never really bothered about her studies or tests but a special turn of events forced her to study. Her exams were approaching and she didn't want to fail so she had made a schedule for herself despite knowing that she would not follow it and knowing Amu she didn't. She had originally planned to finish her studying of Friday to end at least 8:00pm but she got busy in very important matters (important to her anyways). Her important matters were as such, daydreaming about what she would when her exams finished, how she would decorate her room if ever she moved to a new home and of course eating. Amu loved eating. A lot. She always wondered why she never got fat and was still a skinny girl but hey, who was complaining?

Anyways, now back to the topic at hand. All in all Amu had failed to keep up with her schedule and in order to keep up with it, she had ended up staying awake until 3:00 am. Needless to say, she was now sleeping soundly her head on her desk with her books scattered all around her, her breathing deep.

It was not until 7:00 am the next morning that Ikuto stepped in through the balcony door which Amu, like always had forgot to lock. It was when he entered a little farther into the room when he noticed the sleeping pinkette. A smirk forced his way onto his face. As much as it would be nice to see Amu sleeping, it was an opportunity to annoy her and Ikuto wouldn't miss a chance to see the adorable blush on her face.

Ikuto inched closer to the desk and wondered which would be the most suitable way to wake her up, of course to annoy her. Suddenly an idea came into his mind; his smirk if possible grew even wider. Ikuto poked her cheek. Even if it wasn't that much of an idea, it brought a smirk to Ikuto's face, this would definitely annoy her as she got annoyed by almost everything that Ikuto did. So, Ikuto, very happy with his idea waited for a response out of her but none came. Ikuto's face fell, he had never thought of the possibility that Amu would not wake up.

Ikuto again poked her cheek and was happy to see that she mumbled something, he thought that she had woken up but was once again was proved wrong when he heard what she was actually saying.

"Moon has no light of its own….", "What?" Ikuto thought skeptically. Here he was trying to annoy her and she was mumbling a completely random sentence, something from her science book obviously.

Ikuto did not lose hope; he would wake the pinkette up, annoy her and see that cute blush of hers. Smirking once again, Ikuto leaned down and blew air into her ear but it did not help to wake her up, instead her face scrunched up and she mumbled, "I-Ikuto…, can't you see I'm sleeping!". Hearing her sleepy yet irritated voice brought a small smile on Ikuto's face. Even if she didn't wake up, he had managed to annoy her in her sleep. Ikuto mentally applauded himself. Now, for the job of waking her up and teasing her, Ikuto had yet to think of a plan.

After a moment or two of thinking, Ikuto still hadn't come to any decision. So, he decided to just do whatever came to his mind which involved pulling faces at her, why this had come into his mind, he had no idea but nonetheless he did it. Just as he expected, he got no response from the sleeping pinkette. He then tickled her, this caused the pinkette to shift a little and mumble something like Newton and falling apples but not to wake up.

Ikuto could not help but wonder why Amu was reciting her science questions. It then came into his mind that she might have been studying till late night. It was if he had just realized that the pinkette was sleeping in her chair at her desk and books were scattered all around her. He had been too busy waking her up and staring at her pretty face.

Concerned, Ikuto shook her and asked "Amu…..When did u sleep last night?"

In response, Amu just giggled softly and mumbled "4 multiplied by 4 then divided by 4 makes 4...", Ikuto stared, now she was reciting her math's questions.

But even though Ikuto was a little irritated, he could not help but admire the beauty of Amu. She was sleeping so peacefully with no sign of worry on her cute face. With her soft hair which fell around her face like a curtain, she looked just like an angel. Ikuto smiled, not smirked but truly smiled.

At that moment, Ikuto decided that he wouldn't wake Amu up then, she looked so beautiful and peaceful that Ikuto didn't have the heart to wake her up.

Instead, he picked her up and laid her down on her bed. He kissed her forehead and smiled."My Sleeping Beauty"

And then he left, as silently as he had come.

Less than five minutes later, Amu opened her eyes…

**END NOTE**: **I know that the ending was a bit rushed and a little stupid but please try to ignore it. Also I'm requesting, practically begging u guys to please pray for me. Actually, what happened was that my school is sending a group of 10 students to the Education Conference in Turkey. I was also nominated but the final selection will be done by the Principal on the basis of the interview that she would take. The problem with me is that I am not confident enough, whenever I talk to a teacher, I always stutter a bit even if the teacher is very friendly. I am so hoping to go to Turkey, I've never been to a foreign country and this is the first step for me to complete my ambition of the world tour so pretty please with chocolate sauce and cherry on top, pray for me.**

**Also, please review. =)**


End file.
